Just Friends
by kayewtie
Summary: What happens when best friends get put into a family living class together, will they realize the true feelings they have for each other or will it slide right past them. Joe Jonas Fic!
1. Chapter 1

"BRRIINNGG" the bell to go to 8th period rang throughout the school waking up every sleeping teen, including me and my dream was just getting good I was just about to kiss...

"Hey Jessica" I heard his angelic voice ringing through the hall as I walked out of math class. Today was the first day of the third nine weeks, I totally forgot my 8th period was a semester class so now I'm in family living.

"Hey Joe, where are you headed?" I asked him.

"Something with Fike you?" he questioned as we walked up the ramps to the third floor.

"Oh family living." I stated.

"Yeah how did you know?" he asked.

"I'm psychic ya know" I said laughing "nah actually I'm headed there too." I said as we continues down the hall together. Me and Joe have been best friends for a little over 3 years now, we met freshman year when our schools got combined for high school, we have been tight ever since. Our friends always joke and say we are meant to be together and that all we do is flirt so everyone can supposedly tell we like each other which is totally not true. Joe flirts with every girl like he does with me doesn't he?

"Take a seat class and choose your seats wisely, please pick a table and sit next to the opposite gender." we heard Mrs. Fike say as we walked into the classroom.

"I wonder what that's supposed to mean." I said as I sat down next to Joe in the front of the class. We never expected what would happen next, what would come out of her mouth.

**Enjoyy.**

**w/love Brittany**


	2. Chapter 2

"Look around the room at your classmates, they are going to become not only your closest friends this semester but your family." Mrs. Fike said smiling. "The person next to you is now the love of your life, you guys are a couple, you will all go through different problems couples face." Those are the words that shocked me the most I looked over a Joe and realized he looked surprised just not as shocked as me. I could tell nobody in the room expected this from all the gasps people let slip from there mouths.

"I am coming around with a hat, girls you will pick one of the folded pieces of paper telling you, your couple problem." She said as she waked over to Joe and I.

"Ugh I hope we don't get anything to insane." I said under my breath so only Joe could hear as I stuck my hand in the hat, all the little folded pieces of paper tickling my finger tips. I pulled one out and slowly opened it afraid of what it might say.

"Starting a family." I read aloud.

"What so we have to do?" Joe asked as Mrs. Fike had the last group choose theirs.

"You guys got my favorite, you will be getting married and starting a family, you will act out the proposal, when you tell him your pregnant, the whole works of starting a family." Mrs. Fike said answering Joe's question. "and of course you will be missing two days of school." She said smiling.

"For what?" I asked kind of confused.

"Well one day will be your wedding which will be acted out, we will take a field trip to a church and then to a hall and have the reception, where everyone will have lunch. But you two will be missing an extra day unlike the rest of the class." She said as she sat down at her desk. Of course everybody was talking to each other about there problem but me and Joe were desperate for answers dying to know what we had to do to pass this class and get out of this small town so we went straight to the teacher instead of trying to guess like every other idiot in our class.

"What will we be missing an extra day for?" I asked another question, knowing Joe wanted to know the same exact thing.

"Your honeymoon, you two will spend the day together and document what its like to be newlyweds." Mrs. Fike said excitedly.

"Oh" Joe said as he was in deep thought about something. "About the kids..." she cut him off as she got out of her seat grabbing the plastic baby doll off the window seal.

"you will get one of these baby's possibly two depending on what you pick out of the magic hat, and don't get to excited they aren't just plain baby dolls, you will have to feed them, change them, burp them etc. Its just like a real baby and you two will be the only ones able to take care of them." She explained as she held up a orange band that looked something like a watch.

"You see this?" She asked

"Yeah, what is it?" We asked in unison.

"The wrist band, you will have to scan the back of the baby so it knows if its mother or father is taking care of it." She said as the bell rang.

"That's amazing." Joe said staring with his mouth wide open.

"Hello Joe?? that was the bell we are going to miss the bus." I said trying to shake him from his daze. We were only riding the bus because Joe's car was getting fixed. He let Nick practice his driving so he could pass his drivers license test, he passed, which is good cause now Joe doesn't have to drive Nick and my sister Brittany around, but he screwed up the backend of Joe's car.

"Sorry." he said laughing as we took off towards the bus.

"This is going to be great, I'm getting married and having kids with my best friend." I thought to myself sarcastically as Joe sat down next to me on the bus. "Surprisingly I was excited for this, maybe I do have feelings for this boy." I thought to myself as I smiled at Joe and the bus pulled away from the school that was about to change my life drastically.

**Enjoy my Joe fic **


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I realized that I still have some readers on here, well most of my stories got deleted and incase these do to, I don't want to lose you guys. I have started posting my storys on quizilla my sn on there is kayewtie, search me if you have a problem finding me I guess email me at kayewtie at aol .com. Ightt well I'm going to continue writing only if you guys want to read them on quizilla… let me know.


End file.
